


brownies

by starryeyedauthor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Milkshakes, Misplaced Edibles, Romance, Teenagers, designated driver, edibles, pot brownies, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedauthor/pseuds/starryeyedauthor
Summary: In which a batch of pot laced brownies ends up creating a whole lot of problems at the Wyrm.





	1. 1/2

Walking into the White Wyrm for your shift, you exchanged a confused glance with Toni as you both suddenly took in the strange atmosphere. It was Friday night and all the usual patrons were visible, but rather than drunk and rowdy everyone seemed to be slow and giggly.

 

Slowing coming to stop at the bar, you know something's definitely off as soon as you see Fangs lying on the filthy floor, an alarmingly confused expression on his face as he gazes at the ceiling.

 

“Is everyone here baked or am I just completely misreading this situation?” You asked Toni, setting your duffel bag on the counter and turning to face her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

Her eyes are glimmering with amusement, head tilted as she tries to hear what Fangs is muttering to himself. “Girl I have no fucking idea... But I kind of want in on whatever it is.”

 

You snicker and let her slip past you as Hog Eye approaches, walking slowly as if he’s wading through a large body of water. You can’t help but shake your head, a smirk gracing your lips. This man is typically your manager, and right now he looks too stoned to even remember his own name.

 

“Hog Eye,” You greet slowly, leaning against the bar as he stops in front of you. “Wanna tell me what the hell is going on? Where are FP and Tall Boy?”

 

He looks confused for a second before speaking, as if it took him a moment to remember where he was. “FP’s upstairs, said something about making food.”

 

“Wha- there’s no kitchen up there,” You mutter in confusion, glancing upwards and briefly wondering how FP got roped into all of this. “What did you guys take?”

 

“Well you remember the brownies I made? Two batches to sell to those stupid Northside kids?”

 

The realization dawns over you and your face drops. “The strong as fuck pot brownies that you were gonna seriously overcharge them for? You ate those?!”

 

“ _No_ ,” Hog Eye corrects pointedly, rolling his eyes at you as if you’re somehow the silly one in this situation. “I left them out for a second and these fools ate them all before I could get em’ wrapped up. So, I thought ‘fuck it,’ if you can’t beat them, might as well join them.”

 

You groan loudly, running your hand through your hair. “That does not apply to this situation _at all_ you crazy old man.”

 

Looking around you, you sigh heavily as you take in all the doped up snakes. There’s not much you can do at this point, other than take everyones keys and put out some water. It’s not far from your usual job- you’ve been working at the Wyrm and dealing with intoxicated serpents long enough that you know they’ll listen to you.

 

“Alright, I’m gonna go deal with SP and Fangs,” You inform the man, shooting him an irritated look. “Sit down and try not to drug anyone else while you’re at it.”

 

The only answer you get is a booming laugh and you ignore it, quickly moving your bag into its usual spot behind the bar and grabbing a large glass bowl before you go ahead and walk around the room, greeting various serpents and coercing them into giving you their keys, each set tossed into the bowl. Only a couple of folks are sober, snickering at their friends and goading them into behaving stupidly. The sight makes you shake your head with a smirk, but you let them have their fun.

 

“Don’t toss one of those darts into Dax’s face again,” You call out to one of the younger serpents, thinking of all the times you had to deal with bloody wounds from poorly thrown darts, sometimes incidental and sometimes far from it.

 

When you finally find Toni and Fangs, you find Fangs still sprawled across the floor and Toni with her phone out, filming him with a mischievous smirk as he mumbles about all the things he’d do for a milkshake from Pop’s.

 

“Alright Troublesome Topaz,” You announce, crouching down next to Fangs and fighting back a snort at his cloudy eyes. “That’s enough blackmail footage for today.”

 

Toni grins, tucking her phone away and watching as you slide your hand into the pocket of your friends pants, pulling out his keys without him even taking notice. “You find Sweet Pea yet?” She asks and you shake your head, glancing around the lower level for the millionth time.

 

“No fucking clue where he is,” You tell her, dropping Fang’s keys into the bowl.

 

“You know he always decides to go on adventures by himself when he’s stoned,” She reminds you, lips curving upwards when Fangs reaches up and pokes your cheek.

 

“Fucking Hog Eye and his pot brownies from hell,” You mutter, the idea of spending the rest of the night hunting down your lanky friend filling you with irritation. If Sweet Pea had gotten on his bike in this state you were seriously going to kill him.

 

“Don’t worry Mama Y/L/N,” Toni drawls sarcastically. “I texted Jughead, he’s heading over here to help. All your kids will be okay.”

 

You roll your eyes at her comment, slapping Fang’s wandering hands away from your face. “Just once I’d like to be the one that gets really fucked up instead of the one who takes care of everyone.”

 

* * *

 

It’s not long before Jughead arrives and you direct him to his father, hoping to avoid whatever FP’s attempting to cook up in the old microwave in his office. Jughead looks wary at the thought of dealing with his stoned father, tugging at his hat before he finally stomps upstairs, muttering about how this was all Reggie Mantle’s fault.

 

You assume Reggie’s the northsider who was trying to buy the edibles in the first place and you almost feel sad that you didn’t get to witness the dumb jock spend way too much money on something much too strong for him and his friends.

 

“Alright, can you keep an eye on Fangs and those idiots?” You ask Toni, nodding towards the younger group of serpents still playing darts. “I’m gonna go check if Sweet’s bike is still outside.”

 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Toni salutes, a smirk on her face. “Go get your man.”

 

You don’t bother correcting her for what would’ve been the millionth time. Everyone teased you and SP about being more than friends so much that the two of you had given up on correcting them, the embarrassment having faded long ago.

 

Sliding your jacket back on you stride out of the bar, eyeing the row of bikes and noticing that Sweet Pea’s is still propped up in it’s usual spot.

 

You take a few steps in the parking lot, wondering if you’re going to have to get in your car and search the whole town before doing a double take, catching sight of a pair of familiar legs hanging over the back of a pickup truck.

 

You slowly approach the truck, the cold making you shiver as you absentmindedly realize that Sweet Pea could be with a girl and you could definitely be interrupting something. You immediately decide you don’t care; no pot brownie induced hook up was going to stop you from making sure your friend got home safely.

 

Hopping onto the bed of the truck beside Sweet Pea, you’re relieved that he’s alone, merely lying down with his arms crossed behind his back as he stared at the sky.

 

“Hey,” You greet slowly, sliding closer until you’re lying down beside him. “Whatcha doing on FP’s truck?”

 

He turns to face you, his head tilted sideways and a grin lights up his face. The sight makes you smile; little strands of hair fall over his forehead, sweeping over his brows and you push them back slowly, patting his cheek gently and waiting for him to answer.

 

“I am so fucking glad you're here,” He informs you, eyes running over your features.

 

“Why’s that Pea?” You ask softly, a smile on your face.

 

“The sky amazing tonight,” He murmurs, moving so he was back to looking above us. “Made me think of you.”

 

A quiet laugh spills out of your mouth and you don’t move to look at the sky, still watching him. “You’re always so cheesy when you’re fucked up.”

 

“Only for you,” He retorts, words warm with laughter, a teasing smirk on his face.

 

You shake your head in amusement before nudging him gently. “You wanna know what I think we should do?”

 

He grunts in response and you take that as a signal to keep talking. “I think all of us should head back to my place and I’ll make you guys some milkshakes.”

 

His eyes widen at that and you bite back a laugh at the innocent expression on his face. It contrasts so widely with everything else about him. The dark ink decorating his neck and his thumb, the leather jacket he wears so proudly and the brass knuckles you know are always in his pocket. But this is the version of him that you enjoy, the version that you see so often when the two of you are alone. It took a while, but the more time you spent together the more Sweet Pea let go of his tough guy facade, revealing someone that was always determined to make you laugh when you were sad, someone that literally smuggled Hot Dog out of Tall Boy’s trailer in the middle of the night to cheer you up. Somehow -almost seamlessly and without you really taking notice- he had crept into the small circle of people you really cared about- and you were completely okay with it.

 

“I’m game,” He finally announced, an excited glimmer in his eyes. “But I have no fucking clue where Fangs is.”

 

You laugh quietly before sliding off the cold truck, waiting as he followed, one of your hands outstretched in case he stumbled.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked in amusement, watching you lower your hand slowly.

 

“Making sure you don’t fall on your ass,” You inform him pointedly, leading him back into the Wyrm.

 

He snorts, quickly catching up to you and throwing an arm over your shoulder, a familiar feeling creeping into your stomach. “Please Y/N, everyone knows you’re the clumsy one in the group..”

 

You grumble an insult at him, letting him open the door for the two of you all while fighting back a smile.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, after way more work then you were willing to put in, you hide the bowl of keys and make sure everything’s settled at the Wyrm. By now you have this routine down to an art, and so did everyone else. Anyone that didn’t walk home would crash at the Wyrm and someone would distribute the keys in the morning, meaning you could finally leave for the night.

 

Jughead takes his dad’s truck and drives both of them home while you and Toni drag Sweet Pea and Fangs into your own car, heading back to your trailer so you can make sure the boys don’t do anything stupid.

 

Toni is thoroughly amused by the way Sweet Pea whines and protests until she lets him take shotgun, settling down next to you with a boyish grin. You shake your head, looking away from the road every so often to catch him playing with the radio or pulling on the ends of your hair.

 

“I swear he’s like a six foot tall child,” Toni mutters, Fangs laughing loudly when he hears her.

 

“That sounds like a fucking nightmare,” He comments, snickering as he watches Sweet Pea flip the pink haired girl off.

 

By the time you all get into your trailer Jugheads back from his own and walking over to  join the rest of you, eager to get away from his dad’s apparent post high snoring. You leave the four of them in the small living room, snorting when Toni and Fangs immediately start arguing over whether they should watch Friends or That 70’s Show.

 

Pulling out your very worn down blender and a few cartons of ice cream you get started on making the milkshakes, humming to yourself as you dance around the kitchen.

As you grab the milk from the fridge and pour it into the blender, you grin when you hear the theme of That 70’s Show ring throughout the trailer. You sing the words to yourself quietly and the sound of your friends yelling the words makes you feel happier than you expected. As much as you grumbled about taking care of everyone, these people were your family and you would do anything for them.

 

When you move to turn the blender on you catch sight of Sweet Pea leaning against the entrance, a smile on his face.

 

“What, you’d rather watch me than Jackie Burkhart?” You tease, warmth twisting throughout you at the look in his eyes.

 

He huffs out a laugh, shifting to grab some glasses from the cupboard. “I’d choose you every damn time.”

 

You turn on the blender instead of answering, hoping it’ll distract you from the feeling in your chest. You remind yourself that he’s still stoned out of his mind; edibles can last up to six hours and Hog Eye was always one to go beyond typical recipes.

 

When you finally turn off the blender, a laugh spills out of your mouth at the sight of Sweet Pea staring at the blender with an expression of wonder. You quickly get to work, pouring five milkshakes and topping them off with some whipped cream out of a can.

 

Sweet Pea hands you the straws before you can look for them and you smile at him, letting him help you carry them out to the living room before you both settle onto the couch.

 

Jughead’s plopped down on the old loveseat while Toni and Fangs are sprawled out on the floor, several pillows surrounding them.

 

“Oh my god,” Fangs moans when he has a sip of the milkshake, “Y/N I swear to god you could replace Pops.”

 

Laughter fills the trailer and you toss a pillow at Fangs, grinning to yourself. “I think I’ll let the man keep his job, but thanks Fangs.”

 

Sweet Pea is silent as the rest of you drink your milkshakes and discuss the show. By the time the coffee table’s holding five empty glasses, Sweet Pea’s head is in your lap and you’re leaning back on the couch, running your fingers through his hair and smiling at the content look on his face.

 

“Hey, Y/N?” He asks sleepily, blinking rapidly before tilting his head to meet your eyes.

 

“Yeah, Pea?” You ask absentmindedly, looking away from the tv as your hand stops moving.

 

“Thanks for always saving our asses,” He mumbles, reaching up to grab your hand in his own. “Don’t know what I’d do without you. I don’t even wanna know.”

 

Your heart fills with warmth and you smile fondly, raising a brow in surprise when his lips press against the back of your hand.

 

“You won’t have to,” You murmur back just as quietly, laughing when he brings your hand back to his hair.

 

Within minutes he’s asleep, and a glance around the room tells you that almost everyone else is as well. Jughead’s the only other one awake in the darkness of the room, the glow of the tv lighting up his face as he gives you a knowing look.

 

You don’t bother saying anything or trying to defend your _totally and completely_ platonic friendship, merely smiling back before pulling one of the blankets over your shoulders, curling into the couch and sinking into the warm feeling that’s wrapped all around you.

 

You fall asleep feeling loved, and even with the complete craziness the always surrounds your friends, it’s more than enough.


	2. 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sweet Pea ends up taking care of the reader.

You leaned against the stool with a smirk, watching as Toni stood on her own chair and stretched across the bar, grabbing two beers out of the cooler just as Hog Eye glanced over at them. 

 

“For god’s sake Topaz,” He barked out, swatting her away with the towel in his hand.

 

For the first time in ages both you and Toni had the night off work, having convinced Hog Eye to get someone else to cover the Friday night shift. He had only caved once you made a remark about the two of you being the ones who had to deal with the repercussions of his misplaced edibles last week, grumbling about blackmail as he called in other bartenders. 

 

“It’s not my fault you won’t come take our orders,” Toni defended, eyes glimmering mischievously as she handed you the other beer. 

 

Hog Eye rolled his eyes and you snickered, giving him a mock sympathetic look. “Come on Hog Eye, we’re just making your job easier.”

 

“Please,” The scruffy bearded man muttered, pouring a couple of drinks for Tall Boy and FP. “You two are the reason I have grey hairs.” 

 

Before either of you could reply, Sweet Pea and Fangs were joining you at the bar, a smirk on Sweet Pea’s face as leaned his side against the bar, his body facing you though his eyes were on Hog Eye.

 

“Don’t flatter the girls man, Fangs and I take  _ full credit  _ for those bad boys.” 

 

Hog Eye merely shook his head, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement as he moved away to serve the drinks. 

 

“What’s up?” Sweet Pea asked you, settling his face against his hand as he eyed you with a smile. “Finally have a night off, huh?”  

 

“Yep,” Toni answered, hopping off her stool and letting Fang take her place as she threw an arm around you. “Y/N and I are gonna get crazy tonight.” 

 

Fangs snickered at that, sneaking a sip of your beer and ignoring the way you kicked at him. “The last time Y/N got crazy I was still in the closet.” 

 

You went to defend yourself but found yourself pausing, your mouth open as you realized that Fangs was probably right. 

 

“I’m a busy person you jerk,” You finally muttered, swiping your beer off the table and taking a large sip as your friends all chuckled at the petulant look on your face. 

 

“Yo! Topaz, Y/N,” Dax, one of the serpents in the year below you, called out. “Come play us in pool.” 

 

He was standing next to Casper, a boy nicknamed after his pale complexion. It contrasted completely with the dark ink tattooed all over his body, and you turned around completely in your chair, watching as Toni stood at her full height and smirked at them. 

 

“I don’t know boys, pool sounds a little boring tonight. Care to amp it up?” 

 

Dax mimicked the look on Toni’s face and ambled closer to the group, nodding at the smaller girl. “Alright, what’s your game?” 

 

“A shot of tequila everytime you miss a shot,” Toni offered, pausing to look at you and make sure you were cool with it. You nodded in agreement, already hopping off the stool with an excited grin. 

 

Sweet Pea and Fangs were watching in amusement as the younger boys whispered for a minute before agreeing. 

 

“We’re game,” Dax finally drawled, wiggling his eyebrows tauntingly. “Hope you two can hold your alcohol.” 

 

* * *

This was probably a bad idea, but you were having too much fun to care, giggling wildly as Toni sunk another ball and did a happy dance, making a point to wave her arms erratically in Dax’s face. 

 

Drunk Toni liked to dance- not seductively like the traditional serpent dance, but in a much more flailing manner, kind of like Chandler Bing. It was one of your favorite things about her, and right now you were laughing so hard there were tears in your eyes. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Dax finally sputtered, stepping back in hopes of dodging the tiny girl’s limbs. “Take your next shot already.” 

 

You and Toni both snickered at the annoyance in his voice, even Casper cracked a smile, his eyes hooded from the effects of the alcohol. 

 

You moved to take the next shot for your team, bending over the table slightly and narrowing your eyes as you lined up your shot. You hadn’t been intoxicated in a long time so you already felt warm and giggly, your head not yet spinning but definitely feeling a little hazy. 

 

When you potted the correct ball Toni cheered boisterously, lifting her cue over her head as Dax and Casper groaned. 

 

You could feel eyes on your frame and glanced backwards, a smile still on your face as you caught sight of Sweet Pea and Fangs leaning against the bar, Sweet Pea’s eyes on you as they discussed something. 

 

He was frowning slightly but smiled when he caught your gaze. You didn’t know if it was just you being you or the alcohol clouding your brain but you wanted to go over to him. You weren’t even sure what you wanted, his conversation, his presence, you just wanted him to come hang out a little closer. 

 

He looked over your shoulder and scrunched up his face, a look that made you pause and turn around to see that Toni had missed her shot. 

 

“Drink up!” Dax called out, pulling your attention away from Sweet Pea and towards the two shot glasses waiting for you. 

 

“Fuck,” Toni muttered, laughing under her breath as she gave you an apologetic look. “Sorry, Y/N.”

 

You shrugged carelessly, “Fuck it,” you muttered, tossing the shot back swiftly and swallowing the alcohol. 

 

This was usually the point where your customers started to get a little messy but you shrugged it off, glancing over your shoulder for a second and wondering what was going on with Sweet Pea and Fangs. 

 

* * *

Sweet Pea watched as Dax teased Y/N, leaning closer to her face and whispering something that made both of them crack up. His brows furrowed together and he felt something inside him twist uncomfortably. 

 

“You good?” Fangs asked, peering up from his phone and catching the look on his friends face. 

 

“Yeah,” Sweet Pea mumbled, clearing his throat and looking away from the group. “Just keeping an eye on Y/N, it’s been a while since she let Toni talk her into getting hammered.” 

 

Fangs snorted, peeking around Sweet Pea’s tall frame to watch the way Y/N raised her hands victoriously and welcomed Toni’s high five. 

 

“Dax and Casper are probably fucking thrilled, getting the older girls to hang out with them,” Sweet Pea muttered, eyes narrowing in on the way Dax teasingly pushed Y/N’s shoulder. 

 

Fangs didn’t reply, waiting a second as Y/N slapped the back of Dax’s head swiftly. “They’re only one year younger than us, and it’s safe to say she can take care of herself,” He said with a chuckle, turning to look at his best friend knowingly. 

 

“She’s fine dude, don’t worry. Y/N deserves to have fun, she’s always working or taking care of the rest of us.” 

 

His words made Sweet Pea relax slightly, nodding in agreement. He didn’t know what was making him squirm so much, he just wanted to pull his friend away from the game and next to him. He shoved the thoughts away, leaning forward to get Hog Eye’s attention instead of watching the girls down another round of shots. 

 

“Can I get an order of fries?” He asked the older man, pausing and glancing over his shoulder. “Can you double up on them?” 

 

Hog Eye nodded before pausing as if waiting for Sweet Pea to continue. “You don’t want a drink or anything?” 

 

“Nah,” Sweet Pea answered, holding up the keys to his bike. “Might as well make sure someone can drive the girls home.” 

 

Hog Eye nodded in approval before calling out an order of fries to Spike, the usual cook at the Wyrm, though he mostly just made half assed bar food. 

 

Him and Fangs discussed random serpent things for the time being, pausing every few minutes to see how the game was going. Both of them snickered at Toni’s dancing and the face Y/N made everytime she had to take a shot, eyes shut and her nose wrinkled. 

 

When the food was ready Sweet Pea thanked Hog Eye, setting down a few bills before swatting Fangs’ hand away, grabbing both trays of fries. 

 

“What- these aren’t for us?” Fangs asked, mouth dropping open in disappointment as Sweet Pea headed away from the bar.

 

“Nope,” He called over his shoulder, striding towards the pool table and setting the baskets on the edge, right beside Y/N who looked up at him in confusion. 

 

“Food?” She asked sweetly, looking up her friend, her eyes holding a little gleam of surprise. 

 

“Yep,” Sweet Pea answered, holding the basket up to her face. “Eat up, you’ll thank me in the morning.” 

 

Though he knew the food wasn’t going to sober her up or fully prevent a hangover, he was also almost positive that Y/N was drinking on an empty stomach and some food was better than no food. 

 

“Thanks Sweets,” She murmured, a smile lighting up her face as her hand found his, squeezing gently. 

 

His heart jumped in his chest, the feel of her hand on his making him smile softly. “Don’t worry about it, just make sure you kick their asses,” He directed, giving Dax and Casper a smirk when they listened in and protested. 

 

“Oh fuck yes,” Toni groaned, coming around the table and grabbing a handful of fries, shoving them into her mouth hurriedly. “Sweet Pea you are our saviour.” 

 

The tall serpent snickered at her garbled words, patting his petite friend on the shoulder. “Don’t you fucking forget it, Topaz.” 

 

With that he headed back to the bar, finding Fangs asking if he wanted to play darts, figuring he might as well pass the time till Y/N needed a ride home. When he glanced at her a few seconds later she was still smiling a silly drunken smile, staring at the fries happily.

 

* * *

Sweet Pea was leaning against a worn out chair, halfheartedly listening as Fangs and Jughead discussed a random movie when Y/N and Toni stumbled over, both of them laughing uninhibitedly as Y/N leaned on Toni. 

 

“This is counterproductive,” Y/N tried to say, stumbling over her own words with a snort. “You’re so small, I’m going to bring us both down.” 

 

Sweet Pea immediately stood, fighting back a laugh as he wrapped an arm around Y/N and tugged her away, Jughead standing up to pull Toni onto the couch. 

 

“Thanks,” Y/N said to Sweet Pea breathlessly, leaning against his side and closing her eyes. 

 

“You ready to go?” He asked her quietly, fingers rubbing back and forth against her waist. “I can drive you home.” 

 

He didn’t want to ruin her fun and if she wanted to stay he would immediately comply, but he knew Y/N well enough to know that she was going to fall asleep sometime soon, a sleepy yawn spilling out of her mouth. 

 

She nodded through her yawn and Sweet Pea huffed out a laugh, looking at the rest of their friends as he dug his keys out of his pocket. “You guys got Toni?” 

 

“Yeah, I have my dads truck, I’ll make sure she gets home,” Jughead informed, leaning backwards so Fangs could film Toni. 

 

“ _ After _ I get my revenge on her for all those videos of me stoned off those edibles,” Fangs reminded, a smirk on his lips as Toni rolled her eyes drunkenly. 

 

“I’m not the one lying on the floor and trying to stare at the stars through the ceiling,” She reminded him pointedly as Sweet Pea began to lead Y/N out of the Wyrm.

 

“That was Pea’s fault,” Sweet Pea heard Fangs protest, likely pointing at him as well. “He said we should look at the stars and then left me on the floor.” 

 

Y/N was laughing as they stepped into the nighttime air, her own arm wrapped against Sweet Pea for support. “I can’t believe you left Fangs on the floor. Thank god you didn’t leave me there tonight.” 

 

“You were never on the floor,” Sweet Pea reminded her, an amused smirk on his face as he led her to his bike, nodding at the serpents sharing cigarettes outside. 

 

“If I was would you leave me there?” Y/N asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing as she tried to look up at him, almost stumbling over her own feet. 

 

“Never,” Sweet Pea promised, pausing when they got to his bike, handing her the spare helmet. “You’re not going to fall off right?”

 

Y/N answered him with a snort, trying to push him forward with her hands. “Get on the bike Pea, I know how to hold onto you.” 

 

Her words made his stomach twist in that familiar way again and he slid onto the bike, waiting for her to get clip on the helmet and get behind him. He started the engine once she had wrapped her arms around his waist, her chest pressed up against his back, leaving no space between them.

 

When they got to Y/N’s house Sweet Pea was thankful she was still holding on tightly, his jacket unzipped and his flannel clenched underneath her fingers. 

 

“Come on,” He murmured, tugging her off the bike and catching her when she giggled and tripped over the stand. 

 

“God you’re tall,” She murmured wrapping her arms around him and leaning against his back while he unlocked the door for her. 

 

He chuckled at her mumbling, flipping the lights on and locking the door behind him as Y/N kicked off her shoes and dropped her jacket onto the floor, immediately face planting onto the couch, moaning happily at the soft blankets beneath her.

 

The sight pulls a deep laugh out of him and he slid his jacket off, setting it on a chair and heading into the kitchen to grab her a glass of water. 

 

When he settled onto the couch, he lifted her legs onto his lap, watching as she propped herself up against a pillow, and accepted the glass of water with a murmur of thanks. 

 

She finished the entire glass without a word, and Sweet Pea was almost amused that even when Y/N’s was drunk she was still somewhat responsible. She set the glass on the coffee table, stretching forward to do so and he held onto her legs, making sure she didn’t somehow tumble off the couch.

 

“Feeling okay?” He asked quietly, tapping his fingers against her calf. 

 

She looked at him for a moment, her eyes slowly trailing over each of his features. It made him feel warm and nervous, something he certainly wasn’t used to. When she finally speaks he feels like he’s been waiting to hear her voice for ages, the sound of it letting him breathe again. 

 

“I feel fantastic,” She murmured, pausing thoughtfully. “Almost.” 

 

Sweet Pea raised a brow and watched as she rearranged herself clumsily, laughing as she tugged a blanket off the back of the couch and settled herself against his side. He doesn’t even hesitate, merely wrapping his arm around her and chuckling when she tried to pull the blanket over both of them.

 

Y/N hummed happily and that feeling in Sweet Pea’s chest only grew, feeling brighter and warmer all at once. He felt a sense of deja vu, thinking of last week when it was him curled into her. He ran his fingers through her hair, untangling the ends gently and thinking of how all he wanted even when he was stoned out of his mind was her. 

 

“Sweets,” Y/N murmured, grabbing his attention as she peered up at him. “You know you can go home if you want… I’m okay.” Despite her words, her hold tightened around him, fingers wrapping around the fabric of his flannel.

 

He shook his head, huffing as if he couldn’t believe she’d have the audacity to say that. “I don’t want to go anywhere. Let me take care of you for once.” 

 

She stared up at him, eyes widening a little as if she was surprised by the fond look on his face, and he leaned down to press a kiss against her head, one of his hands still tangled in her hair. Her eyes fluttered shut and she smiled happily, dropping her head back down onto his chest. 

 

“You know, I think Dax has a crush on you,” Sweet Pea murmured cautiously, his eyes mischievous as he felt her shake with laughter. 

 

“Oh I know,” Y/N revealed, a giggle spilling out of her. “But he has one on Toni too, the little perv. I think he’s hoping to get with both of us.” 

 

Sweet Pea laughed a full belly laugh, thinking of the younger serpent hopelessly trailing behind both Y/N and Toni. They were both seemingly laidback girls but the kid had no idea how fiesty both of them could be. 

 

“But you don’t… I mean you’re not…” Sweet Pea trailed off, not sure how to word his question and mentally cursing himself. 

 

Y/N looked up at him, her eyes soft as a breathy laugh spilled out of her lips. “I don’t want him, Sweets.” Her hand found his for the second time tonight, and this time she doesn’t let go. His heart was racing and he wondered if she could hear it, wondered if she knew how nervous and alive and intoxicated she always made him feel. 

 

“I’m happy where I am,” She murmured, emphasizing her point by squeezing his hand gently. 

 

His thumb rubbed against the back of her hand and practically every doubt he’s ever had leaves his mind. He knows that she’s drunk but Y/N has always been a painfully honest drunk, whether you wanted to hear it or not. He knows that they’ve been friends for ages, that this could be complicated, that he’s never felt this much for anyone before- like she’s the fucking sun and she lights up every moment he has with her. 

 

But he doesn’t care, because it feels so good with her, so easy and so much like home. 

 

“Me too,” He finally answered, his voice low and quiet as his arm lowers back around her waist to tug her closer. “I’m always happy with you.” 

 

She smiled, and it’s all the confirmation he needs to know this is exactly where he should be. 

 

And the next day when they finally kiss, lips meeting in a moment where they haven’t been around brownies or tequila, she smiles the exact same smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> all my drabbles and one shots can be found on my tumblr as well! xo


End file.
